One or more generators may be positioned in the tail-cone of an engine to provide additional electrical power during normal engine operating conditions as well as emergency situations. However, an engine tail-cone may be quite hot and, thus, in order to ensure proper operation of the generator(s), it is desirable to provide a cooling system to ensure that the temperature of the generator remains acceptable despite being subjected to high temperature flows. Still, known cooling systems usually require installation of additional components in the engine system and may therefore add to the weight and complexity of the engine, in addition to increasing aerodynamic drag.
There is therefore a need for an improved system and method for cooling a tail-cone mounted generator.